Us Against Them
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It started with her debut, then the rest just followed the weeks after, making the Raw's Divas division they're own. She was the first "victim", and she just wants them gone, one way or another...even if it means putting things in her own hands
1. Chapter 1

"I feel that something weird is going on." Maryse said.

She was in the Divas locker room getting ready for her match against Eve, where she was talking to said, Eve, Gail, Melina, Haylie and Sydney.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"What I mean is that I feel like something bad is going to happen to the Divas here on Raw." Maryse replied.

"Weird, I feel like kicking ass." Haylie commented, referring to a match she has with a surprise opponent…or two depending on Alison's mood.

"You always feel like kicking ass." Melina said.

"Exactly." Haylie said with a smile.

"Guys I'm serious, something bad is going to happen to each and every one of us." Maryse said.

"Like normal bad or murder bad?" Sydney asked.

"Do you always refer the word bad with murder?" Gail asked.

"Yeah, well, we don't know if we're going to get murdered or not, so…" Sydney said.

"Guys." Maryse said, making everyone have their attention focus on her. "No, Sydney it's not murder bad, it's bad enough that at least one of us is going to get seriously hurt."

"Serious?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally serious, so Haylie and Eve, you got to watch your backs for your matches, and obviously me to." Maryse said.

"So you're saying these "things" are going to come out to the ring during our matches and beat the shit out of us?" Eve asked.

"Possibly, I don't even know at this point, wait, Eve, is our match the second match of the night, or is Haylie's?" Maryse asked.

"Sadly mine." Haylie said.

"Totally watch your back." Maryse said as Haylie left.

.x

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Long Island, New York, she is the Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel." The announcer said as Haylie's theme song _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started to play.

When Haylie walked out, she was wearing a bright green halter top that ended about her mid thigh, with the support of the top itself with a tie around her neck and around her back, black low rise skinny jeans and converse girl skull hightop shoes. Her blond hair was in a side curly pony tail, and her Divas Championship was around her abdomen as she heard the cheers of the fans that Raw was in, which was Atlanta Georgia.

When Haylie got to the ring, she posed for the fans with the peace sign above her head, and was leaning against the set of ropes which was in front of the announcers table as the ring announcer continued, "And her opponent, from Manchester, England, Vanessa." Then the song _Stricken _by _Disturbed _started to blast throughout the arena.

When Vanessa walked out to the stage, she had long, curly blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and she was wearing a Hollister Little Dune shirt in orange, dark Hollister Stone Steps Beach short shorts and purple Ugg boots.

As soon as Vanessa entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring and Haylie charged to Vanessa, attempting to do an hurricarana-DDT, but all that Vanessa did was stick out her right arm, and Haylie not knowing that it was there, smacked her throat against it and fell straight on her back. Vanessa picked up Haylie, Irish-whipped her to the nearest turnbuckle, walked to the turnbuckle opposite of Haylie, ran up to her, jumped on the top turnbuckle, grabbed Haylie's head/hair and performed a face buster. Vanessa went for the pinfall.

_One-Two-kickout._

Vanessa picked up Haylie by the hair, Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle, not noticing a thing and charged straight for her, thinking about a move, but what she didn't know is that when she made it towards Haylie, Haylie lowered the rope, and had Vanessa fly over it and land on the floor. After getting back up, Vanessa landed on the ground again because Haylie performed a moonsault on the top rope, hurting herself in the process. Few seconds later, the ref started his ten count, but Vanessa and Haylie didn't care as they restarted their fight outside the ring, making a hard impact from Vanessa throwing Haylie's face in the steel ring post, which had an hard impact which made her fly back first to the barricade, screaming in pain.

After gaining her posture, she saw Vanessa already back in the ring, and hearing the ref count to five or six Haylie wasn't paying attention, she slid into the ring, before getting another round of attacks from Vanessa, most of them are targeted at the back of the Punk Diva—starting with the submission move that had Vanessa's knees digging into Haylie's back, and lifting her arms so that the pain would hurt Haylie a little bit, or a lot more, depending of what Vanessa feels like doing to Haylie.

Two minutes later, the fans were trying to get Haylie out of that hold by cheering and chanting her name over and over again and clapping their fans to the beat of their chants. A few _more _minutes later, Haylie was using her feet—or more specifically her heels, and was kicking Vanessa's back for about a minute before Vanessa let go of the hold.

As soon as Haylie got up, her back was toward Vanessa, and then she turned around and did a roundhouse kick to the temple, then Vanessa fell down to the mat face first, and Haylie getting all of her strength that she had in her body to get a pinfall, but only got a two count.

'What the…' Haylie thought. 'Whoever trained this girl must've been one tough fighter' she added as (helped by something) she got to her feet, along with Vanessa, but Haylie wished that she would've not had her back facing Vanessa because Vanessa already had either one of her arms or both of her arms around Haylie's neck, and she flipped in the air, and when that was done, Haylie's face was on the mat, then automatically was flipped on her back where Vanessa made another pinfall.

_One-Two-Three._

"Here is you're winner, Vanessa." The announcer said as her theme song started to play as the ref raised her hand in victory as she smirked at a hurt Haylie…and she wasn't through yet. When the ref let go of her hand, she'd picked up Haylie by the hair, tossed her out of the ring, then got out of the ring herself, and hellaciously Irish-whipped Haylie into the steel steps. After that, Haylie was favouring her right shoulder, and obviously Vanessa noticed that, as she went underneath the ring to search for a weapon, the only thing that she grabbed was a steel chair, walked back to Haylie and started to slam the steel chair on Haylie's shoulder.

Vanessa would've dealt more damage if it wasn't for a ton of refs to separate Vanessa from Haylie…Vanessa was just a new Diva making a very hard and painful impact on Monday Night Raw….right?

When Haylie finally made it backstage, holding her shoulder, Maryse and Eve quickly ran up to her and Eve asked, "Is you're shoulder all right?"

"Well, it feels broken, but I don't know, and boy was Vanessa one tough bitch out there." Haylie said.

"At least we get a Diva who could actually fight." Maryse said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, and whoever trained her is probably one tough bitch as well." Haylie said, still holding onto her shoulder.

"And before you know it, she'll be taking the Divas title off you're shoulders." Maryse said.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the shoulder again?" Sydney asked, as she sat beside Haylie.

She was in her hotel room, along with the shoulder-hurting Haylie and saw The Punk Diva on her laptop, probably searching up something, you'd never know what she's doing on that thing.

"Eh, doc's say that it's just bruised." Haylie said.

"Bruised? Girl, the way that Vanessa pulled you towards them, it should be broken." Sydney said.

"Yeah, but, at least it's not. Oh, speaking of Vanessa, I've been researching who the hell she is, what she's like an all that." Haylie said.

"Stalker alert." Sydney joked.

"Shut up, at least you didn't feel her wrath." Haylie said.

"Yet." Sydney said. "Anyways, what'd you find?"

"Well, the pretty obvious thing that I'd found was her birthplace which is, of course, Manchester. When she was just twelve, she'd enrolled herself in some fighting classes, which include Muay Tai, kick-boxing and taekwando. When she was twenty, she'd moved to Tampa where she improved her fighting until she was twenty two, that's where WWE founded her and have her join FCW until she was twenty five, and….here she is." Haylie said.

"Wow, now _that's _a girl you don't wanna mess with." Sydney commented.

"Yeah, and I apparently did." Haylie said, pointing her head to her shoulder.

"Mind I see something for a minute?" Sydney asked as she took Haylie's laptop anyways.

"All yours." Haylie said.

Sydney was quiet for a few minutes before opening her mouth in a shocked expression. "Uh, Hay, you forgot to add one thing."

"What is it?" Haylie asked.

"She might've had just a little bit of help for getting into the WWE." Sydney replied.

"What the fuck do you mean? She's a sister to a superstar?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Sydney said as she positioned the laptop so the screen was facing Haylie.

"No wonder why she's a person not to be messed with, her brothers the same way." Haylie commented, tossing her head back slightly and exhaled a big breath. "Yeah, you'd said it, the Divas division is, kind of screwed, until there is more of those….people coming on Raw."

.x

"So, we're just hanging out with the girls today?" Haylie asked.

The next day, and Haylie and Sydney were walking to the lobby of the hotel they were staying at to meet up with Maryse and Eve to confirm or deny plans of hanging out today.

"Yeah, gives us something to do." Sydney said.

"Good point." Haylie said before she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry." The person said with a thick accent.

Haylie looked up at the person and saw that it was Vanessa.

"It's alright, I'm usually the one that does those things so, no biggie." Haylie said.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I had to do to your shoulder, you know that it's part of that stupid vicious character I have to portray and all that." Vanessa said.

"Look, it's alright, I understand, I would've probably done the same thing if it was _my _debut and I was facing the champion as a heel." Haylie said.

"Great, glad that's settled." Vanessa said before she left.

"Huh, she doesn't seem that bitchy." Haylie said as Vanessa was out of ear shot.

"Watch it Trudel." Sydney said as they continued walking. "Remember they seem sweet, then they could backstab you in the back in a second, hell, even that happened between us when you'd got drafted to Raw in 09, I thought _you _were a cold hearted bitch because you'd aligned yourself with someone who turned into a bitch herself, but then I'd realized you were a nice person." Sydney said.

"Oh I remembered that." Haylie said as they went inside the elevator.

"Yeah, those were the surprisingly good times." Sydney said as she ran her hand through her red hair.

"Yeah, surprising indeed." Haylie said.

As soon as they exited the elevator, they were met up with Maryse and Eve, and Eve said, "I just heard Alison is signing like six new Divas to Raw."

"Great—Raw doesn't need Divas, SD does, they only got four of them who get screen time every week." Haylie said.

"Well, we're getting them." Maryse said.

"Did you somehow know they're names?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah; Brianna, Caitlyn, Alexis, Ashley, Emily and Samantha." Eve replied.

"Wow, they sound like they're models than actual competitors." Sydney commented.

"That's what they thought, then I thought that the Ashley girl sounded like Maryse, like the whole "sexiest of the sexy" deal." Eve said.

"Which nobody is but me by the way." Maryse commented.

"Right, but I couldn't remember who it was, but one of them actually trained in Japan, China and sometimes Asia." Eve continued.

"Wow, ANOTHER person you don't wanna mess with." Haylie said.

"Who's the first?" Maryse asked.

"That Vanessa chick, wait, first, did both of you saw my match last night?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Maryse said.

"What did you two first thought of her?" Sydney asked.

"That she was going to be champion in about two weeks." Maryse said.

"That whoever made her like she is must be tough as nails or something." Eve said.

"Well, Sydney figured out last night about _who _made Vanessa like she is." Haylie said.

"Who?" Maryse asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi girls." Alison said as she walked up to the four Raw Divas.

"Hi Alison." All of them said together.

"I'd just thought that I would like to introduce to you our new Divas. Brianna, Caitlyn, Alexis, Ashley, Emily, Samantha, these are four of the best Raw Divas ever, Maryse, Sydney, Eve and our Divas Champion Haylie. Girls, these are our new Divas, Brianna, Caitlyn, Alexis, Ashley, Emily and Samantha." Alison said, introducing the girls to each other.

Brianna had a mixture of light and dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a tanned skin. Huh, must be from one of those places with lots of sun. She was currently wearing a thin strap camouflage tank top, white Hollister short shorts and Aeropostale flip flops.

"Hi there girls." Brianna said with a smile.

The next girl was Caitlyn. She had short brunette hair with blond and red highlights with mossy green eyes, and she was wearing a mint coloured t-shirt with the words black acid wash skinny jeans and black DC shoes with purple highlights.

"Hey," Caitlyn with a small wave of her hand.

Alexis had short blonde hair with red and black highlights, dark green and blue mixture eyes, and it'd looked like she had a tattoo of hearts on the right side of her neck, up and down both of her arms and shoulders and literally one beside her right eye. Alexis was wearing a white tube top with a graffiti looking pink star, black skinny jeans that one side was cut to the knee and black and pink striped flip flops.

Alexis didn't say anything because she raised her head up in the 'Sup' nod.

Ashley had long auburn hair with the bangs covering her left eye, which are a light shade of hazel, and she was wearing a bright blue Aeropostale t shirt with the name of the brand written on the left side of the shirt, blue acid was bell bottom jeans and black ankle boots.

"Hi guys." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

Emily had long dark brown hair that she had in a high side pony tail and her eyes were a mixture of grassy green and ocean blue. Emily was wearing a grey Hello Kitty "Talk Nerdy to me" t-shirt, grey baggy jeans with rips on the knee up to mid thigh and white flip flops.

"Hey guys." Emily said with an enthusiastic wave and a huge smile on her face.

Last but not least, there was Samantha. She had short black hair that looked like it was a wig, with the same shade of icy blue eyes as Vanessa, but a little more icier. She was wearing a black slim fitting "We have a glorious selection of low fat yougurts" t shirt, blue short shorts and black high heel flip flops.

"Hey." Samantha said.

"Hey guys." Haylie, Eve, Maryse and Sydney said together.

When Alison and the new girls were out of ear shot, Haylie commented, "I haven't saw them in action, yet I already don't trust them."

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Well, the reason being is that, um, I was actually getting weird vibes from them, the same exact vibes that I was receiving from Vanessa." Haylie said.

"Yeah same here." Sydney said. "I don't trust that Bristish blondy and I sure as hell don't trust those people."

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions guys, they seem like a nice bunch." Maryse said.

"Yeah I thought that about Vanessa _before _our match and _before _she injured my fucking shoulder." Haylie said.

"Yeah well that's what you think Haylie, _I _think that they seem nice." Maryse said.

'Yeah, well I don't care what you think, but I _do _(kind of) care that you get injured by those six…and possibly Vanessa' Haylie thought.

.x

"Why is it that I'm always back on my laptop for stupid wed surfing?" Haylie asked.

She decided to back out of the hang out plans she made with Sydney, Eve and Maryse and made her way back to her hotel room, instantly going back onto her laptop for something in particular…or nothing in particular, whatever Haylie wants.

She was right what she told the girls earlier that those six were giving her bad vibes—especially Brianna…Brianna's looks were very familiar, but Haylie couldn't figured out _why_…or even _how _for that matter.

So Haylie went on every wrestling site that she could think of and searched up Divas under the name _Brianna_, because, Haylie just assumed that Brianna had some wrestling background….right?

Instead, the computer led Haylie to Brianna's _Wikipedia _page, stating that she was 5"5 'Great, someone taller than me' Haylie thought as she read that her weight was 110 'Great, someone a little bit skinner than me' Haylie thought as her weight is around 120. She also read that Brianna is residing in Charlotte, North Carolina, then she became a little bit interested in the page as she continued reading the page, but when she reached the section that was reading about how she got trained to become a fighter and all that, it'd _really _became interesting to her.

Haylie read that Brianna was majored in ju jitsu as her source of fighting…and apparently as Haylie continued to read that it was the _only _style of fighting that Brianna majors in…well, and learned some minor fighting styles from her older brother. "Who the hell is he?" Haylie asked herself as she clicked on the link for her brothers _Wikipedia _page.

When that page opened up on her computer, Haylie tossed her head back and said, "Just fucktastic." Then grabbed her cell phone and called Sydney.

…

"Hey Syd, look, I've been doing research on that Brianna chick and—"

…

"She was the only one that stood out in my mind more than the other girls to do research on."

…

"Well, I've figured that she only majored in ju jistu, and a few other minor fighting styles from her older brother…and you'd would never believe who that is."

…

"Alright, out of all the guy superstars, who do you think Brianna resembles the most."

…

"Bingo."


	4. Chapter 4

"You serious?" Sydney asked as soon as she entered the hotel room.

"As serious as I'll ever be." Haylie replied as she handed Sydney her computer. "If you don't believe me, read it for yourself." She added.

Sydney sat down beside the Punk Diva, read whatever it was on the screen, before saying, "No wonder _why _she was so familiar."

"Ya think." Haylie said as she took back her laptop.

"And so she _does _only major in ju jitsu." Sydney randomly comments.

"I don't care about her fighting style." Haylie said. "All I care about is _if _she would basically follow in her brothers footsteps over basically destroying Raw."

"Well, that's something that we got to wait and see." Sydney said.

"Uhuh." Haylie said. "Do you think the other girls are associating with them?"

"Probably, but we could reveal that they really aren't but just act like them." Sydney said.

"You better be right." Haylie comments.

.x

_Next Monday_

"Figured out who your facing tonight?" Maryse asked.

It was Raw, and Sydney was getting ready for her match, wearing a black tank top, pushing up her breasts (but not to the point that she was looking like a slut), grey mini skirt and bright red and neon pink DC shoes.

"I think Vanessa or something." Sydney replied, putting her red hair in a pony tail.

"Good luck if you don't want to wind up like Haylie." Maryse said.

"Thanks." Sydney said. "I just want to beat that British blonde's butt for what she did to my best friend last week."

"I think all of her friends do, but you're just the lucky one." Maryse said.

"Yeah, I _am _lucky." Sydney said sarcastically. "Speaking of Haylie, I gotta find her."

"Last time I checked, she was in catering." Maryse said before the Toronto native left the locker room.

As soon as Sydney made it inside catering, she made a beeline towards Haylie, sat across from her and Haylie said, "Nice for you to join me."

"After I have to get ready for my match." Sydney said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, well, good luck against whoever you're facing." Haylie said.

"Which is Vanessa." Sydney said.

Haylie's face went blank before saying, "You're going to be needing _all _the luck you need."

"Yep." Sydney said before leaving for her actual match.

.x

_Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Sydney." The announcer said as _Life is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _started to play throughout the arena.

Sydney just ran to the ring to the cheering fans, slid to the ring, jumped on a turnbuckle, posed for the fans and waited for Vanessa to come out to the ring.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run_

"And her opponent, from Manchester, England, Vanessa." The announcer continued as Vanessa walked out to the stage to her theme song _Stricken. _Vanessa was wearing a light pink halter top, a white short mini skirt that reached just a few inches of her thigh and white knee high wrestling boots. Her blonde hair was styled like she had brushed it about fifteen times, then ruffled it up a little bit with her hands.

When she entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring and Sydney ran towards her jumped on her and started to bang Vanessa's head on the mat repeatedly until the ref warned her that she was going to be DQ'ed. Sydney got off of Vanessa, dragged her to the center of the ring via her legs, then ran to one side of the ropes, jumped on the second rope and performed a moonsault on Sydney and covered her for the pinfall, but got a two count. When Sydney picked up Vanessa by her hair and was about to throw a series of punches, but Vanessa kicked the back of Sydney's knee hard and Sydney fell to the mat.

Vanessa felt like a little dare-devil as she went on the top turnbuckle, and when Sydney was about to get on her two feet, Vanessa lept off the turnbuckle and performed a hurricarana, then covered Sydney for the pinfall but got the two count.

She picked Sydney up, Iirish-whipped her towards the ropes, and when Sydney came back, Vanessa just did a big boot which made Sydney fall flat on her back, tending to the nose that got the most impact out of that blow. Vanessa dragged Sydney towards a turnbuckle, then got out of the ring, went to that turnbuckle that Sydney was near, grabbed both her hands, grabbed both her feet, and pulled Sydney's left ribs hard into the steel of the post.

Literally smiling as she heard the cries of pain and agony that were coming out of Sydney's mouth, Vanessa rolled back into the ring, and made the third pinfall of the match, which ended up getting two and a half.

Screaming and yelling in the ref's face that he did the slowest count that Vanessa had ever saw, Sydney was getting all the strength that she had in her body to get herself up and performed a neckbreaker on Vanessa and covered _her _for the pinfall, but gotten the same result as Vanessa had gotten just recently, a two and a half.

Sydney quickly ran to the turnbuckle, literally jumped on the third turnbuckle, and attempting to do an aerial back kick, but Vanessa grabbed the foot, and slammed the knee to the ground, which then followed by Vanessa leaning the calf of the left leg to the left, then stomping her foot on it repeatedly until she thought that was enough, then covered Sydney and gotten the three count.

"Here is you're winner, Vanessa." The ring announcer said as the ref raised Vanessa's hand in victory for the second week in a row.

Deciding not to make this week a déjà vu of last week, Vanessa decided to leave the ring.

.x

"Holy shit she's excellent in the ring." Melina commented.

Her, along with Haylie and Eve were in the Divas locker room, just witnessing the Sydney/Vanessa match, with awe-inspiring expression on their faces.

"I know, she is a force to be reckoned with on Raw." Haylie said. "And a force to reckoned with for championship contention."

"You got that right." Eve said. "So are you sure that Brianna's his sister?"

"Damn right I'm serious." Haylie said. "No wonder why she looks so familiar, and giving me bad vibes."

"People give you certain vibes?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, right now, you two are giving me 'best friend' vibes, people give me 'good vibes' and other people are giving me 'bad vibes' but Brianna give me 'seriously bad vibes'." Haylie said.

"And no wonder that she does that." Eve said. "She could basically destroy all of us if she wants to."

"But she'll probably get help, probably from Vanessa." Haylie said.

"But what about those other girls?" Melina asked.

"Fuck, I forgot about them." Haylie said. "They could be dangerous in their own right." She added.

"Damn right they might be." Eve said.

"But I am serious as it stating that these girls should be on SD." Haylie said.

"Umm guys." Maryse started as she walked in. "I just found some _interesting _information about the other girls."

"What?" Eve asked.

"Well…" Maryse started. "…Haylie, you're assumptions are right."

"What?" Haylie asked. "You don't mean….?"

"Yeah." Maryse started. "Those Divas are sisters to Nexus."


	5. Chapter 5

"You got to be joking." Haylie commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm completely serious." Maryse said.

"How do you know?" Melina asked.

"Over heard Alison tell someone that." Maryse said.

"You just like doing that, don't you?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Maryse said with a smile on her face.

"Now all we got to do is to make sure that their potential momentum stop in their tracks before it gets to a boiling point." Eve said.

.x

"Sydney, Sydney." The part time Raw interviewer Chris Korklan said as he met up with the Toronto native. "Please tell us what you thought about Vanessa."

"You want to know what I think about Vanessa?" Sydney asked and after receiving a nod from the interviewer from St. Louis, Sydney continued, "Well, she is a very excellent competitor I'll tell you that. I've faced many excellent Diva competitors during my whole career, but none, and I mean _none _was like Vanessa. But, one flaw that I saw in her was from last week, where she purposefully injured the Divas Champ. Now, I understand Vanessa that you were trying to make an impact that week, I understand that, and it's a good choice to do so while facing the Divas Champion and winning a match against her, but why purposefully injure her? That's what I don't understand."

"The reason that I did that Miss Sydney was um, how would you put it, 'get rid of the competition,'." Vanessa said as she walked up to Sydney.

"At least you kindly put Haylie as competition." Sydney commented.

"You're referring to _that _kind of competition?" Vanessa asked. "Well, I wasn't. The kind of competition that I was referring to was, um, how would you "kindly" put it as; she was a snobby brat who needed to be put in he place." Vanessa said.

"Alright, define 'snobby brat' for me." Sydney said.

"Well, before I got here on Raw, I was an avid viewer, and as I was, I listened to Haylie run her mouth about how she was better than everyone else and how she was the first ever person who'd held the Divas Championship three times and all that bull, so, when I'd figured out that as a part of my debut match I would be facing her, I was glad enough to take her out for a little bit." Vanessa replied.

"Point number one, Haylie doesn't run her mouth over how she's better than everyone, there's some Divas…and occasional superstars that could beat her no problem, second yeah you're right when she was saying that she was the first person to become a three time Divas Champion, and you know what else she hasn't done yet, but I will soon do?" Sydney asked, getting in Vanessa's face.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked.

"Beat you're sorry—" Sydney started but got cut off as she'd backed off and saw Brianna, Caitlyn, Alexis, Ashley, Emily and Samantha crowd around Sydney.

"You were saying?" Vanessa asked.

Sydney didn't respond quick enough as the seven Divas started to beat the living daylights out of Sydney, and some of them even went after the tweaked knee.

A few minutes later, as the seven left, a few ref's that were nearby saw the fallen Diva, ran over to her, checked to see if she was alright before calling for help.


	6. Chapter 6

*April belongs to coolchic79260*

"Well, at least I'm glad that some of her group are debuting tonight—in a proper match this time, not blindsiding someone."

Haylie and Maryse were in the Divas locker room—and were the only ones there, as they were getting ready for their respective matches—Haylie in a tag match against Ashley and Brianna, while Maryse was facing Samantha.

"Yeah, thank God for that, hey, who's your partner?" Maryse asked.

"April." Haylie replied.

"She's coming back—thought I'd heard that because of the severity of her ankle injury that she would be out for like a year and a half or something." Maryse said.

"Yeah that's what I thought as well, but, she's back, good thing, I need some more people to help me against them." Haylie said.

"Yeah because—besides you, you got me, Eve, Sydney and Melina." Maryse said.

"Yeah, so, if April accepts, I would have four—besides myself, and would need three more people….I think." Haylie said.

"Yeah, you would need three." Maryse replied as she turned her attention to the TV. "Oh God, not again."

"What?" Haylie asked, turning her attention to the TV.

"They're attacking Eve." Maryse said, but Haylie didn't get a chance to reply because she was out the door.

"Haylie!" Maryse yelled and wanted to go with her, but she remembered that her and Eve were on screen enemies and yada yada yada.

.x

On her way to the group, she'd grabbed a steel chair, and when she did, she threw the chair at the back of the first person that it was chair-shot length, which was Brianna, then went 'chair crazy' on the rest of the group, until they'd left.

"Eve, you alright?" Haylie asked, quickly checking on her friend.

"I'm alright, I'll live." Eve said as Haylie helped her up, and the camera crew for the promo and the two Divas went their separate ways.

"Haylie." Eve started as they'd reached the imfirmery. "I'm going to be fine, go get ready for your tag match, that's what you need to be focused on the most."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Haylie asked.

"It's nice that you're concerned over me, but go get ready." Eve said, putting a hand on the Punk Diva's shoulder as Haylie left.

When she was half way to the gorilla position, she was greeted with April, who was wearing a light pink tank top with a graffiti-looking star, white jean short shorts and black knee high wrestling boots.

"Ready for your re-debut?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." April replied with a smile on her face. "And against Divas that look like they could rule the division on Raw." She added.

"I think they would as well, if they didn't have me to deal with." Haylie said.

"You're dealing with them, by _yourself?" _April asked. "You're fucking crazy!"

"I'm not dealing with them by myself—I'm getting myself some help."

"From?" April asked.

"So far, Eve, Sydney, Maryse and Melina…wanna join?" Haylie asked.

"Sure." April said. "Anything to help a good friend."

"Alright—so that's five Divas, one more and we'll be good." Haylie said as her and April was continuing their path to the gorilla position.

.x

"This is a Divas tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Pineville, West Virginia, Ashley!"

_Disturbia _played as Ashley just walked onto the stage wearing; a zebra styled bikini top, a zebra styled boy shorts and white and purple sneakers. Her auburn hair was in a high pony tail, but her bangs were covering her face, and already the stadium in Atlanta, Georgia was filled with tons and tons of boos—but, as usual, Ashley didn't care. When she entered the ring, the announcer continued to say:

"Her partner, from Cape Town, South Africa, Brianna!"

_Monster _started to play as Brianna made at least a small entrance wearing; a grey tank top, black capri shorts and white DC's with her hair the same style as Ashley's to the same loudness of boos as Ashley had received. As soon as she entered the ring and stood by Ashley, the announcer announced their opponents.

"And their opponents, first, from Long Island, New York, Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started to play as Haylie was making her usual entrance of throwing peace signs in the air and doing some sort of little dance which then allowed black and pink fog to cover her ankles and smiling to the loud cheers coming from the fans in 'Hot Lanta,' wearing her favourite outfit of a purple tube top that was being held up by two strings; one tying up around the back and one around her neck, green skinny jeans and orange _Ugg _boots.

When she slid in the ring and posed for the fans, _Good Girls Gone Bad _by _Cobra Starship _started to play and the fans went _bizerk._

"And her tag team partner, from Aberden, Washington April!"

She'd walked down the ramp, slapping some of the fans' hands along the way until she'd entered the ring, where the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match, where the two competitors starting out would be Brianna and April.

**FF to the End**

_One-Two-Three!_

"Here are you're winners, the team of Haylie and April!"

_Good Girls Gone Bad _started to play as the ref raised Haylie and April's hands but not for long because they got blind-sided by Ashley and Brianna—who were sooner joined by the rest of their group…and their attack lasted about two minutes, then left the Raw ring leaving April and Haylie out in the center of the ring, looking like they were just in am intense battle.


	7. Chapter 7

*Amber belongs to coolchic79260*

"Guess what I've secretly heard from Alison." Sydney said.

They were hanging in one of the backstage arenas before RAW started, and Sydney was just telling the Punk Diva about what she heard Alison do—or say, whatever.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"She signed another Diva." Sydney said.

"AGAIN!" Haylie exclaimed, "Who is it this time, Mike's 2nd rookie's sister?"

"First off, how do you know that Alex has a sister?" Sydney asked.

"Told me and showed me." Haylie said.

"Oh, but anyways, no, it's one of John's sisters." Sydney said.

"Which John?" Haylie asked.

Sydney was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Crap, I forgot there's two Johns, for this reason, I'm talking bout one of Cena's sisters." Sydney said.

"Wasn't one of them on Smackdown or something?" Haylie asked.

"Actually, both of them were on SD—but Alison was lucky enough to convince Olivia to get one of them." Sydney said. (**A/N: Yes, in this story, Olivia is the SD GM, why? Because I'm look like that to place her there.)**

"Sweet, hope it's Christina." Haylie said.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because she's cool and she's a punk." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"You're so full of yourself with that, you know that right?" Sydney asked.

"Yepp." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"And besides." Sydney started. "You're so wrong, it's not going to be Christina."

"How so?" Haylie asked.

"I didn't hear that part from Alison, but I think it's Amber that gets signed to Raw." Sydney said.

"Wanna bet?" Haylie asked.

"Sure—I give you five bucks if it's Christina, you give me twenty bucks if it's Amber." Sydney said.

"Hey, why do I have to give you twenty bucks and you give me five?" Haylie asked.

"Because I'm Canadian and I'm cool like that." Sydney said.

"You are so full of yourself for being Canadian, you do know that, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yep." Sydney said with a smile on her face.

**.x.**

Standing in front of the TV in the Divas locker room, Haylie and Sydney were watching the next match that was scheduled—it was Vanessa verses the new Diva, either Christina or Amber.

"_This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Manchester England Vanessa!"_

As Haylie and Sydney watch Vanessa do her normal entrance, Haylie commented, "Alright, I could understand if we got one Nexus running wild in the WWE—but why do the Divas got to suffer what the Superstars are suffering?"

"I seriously don't know why punkie." Sydney said.

"What did I say about you calling me punkie?" Haylie asked.

"I don't punkie." Sydney said.

"_And her opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, Amber!"_

"God damnit!" Haylie yelled. "Why do I always have to be wrong?"

"I don't know, but I scored myself twenty bucks." Sydney said.

Haylie muttered something that Sydney couldn't understand as she handed the Toronto native the twenty dollars.

"Ba-zing!" Sydney said as she received the money.

**In the Ring**

**FF to the End**

After performing her finisher _Heaven Sent, _Amber pinned Vanessa for the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Amber!"

The ref raised Amber's hand as she heard the WWE Universe cheer for her, but Amber turned around and saw Samantha and Ashley walk down to the ring, and the cheers coming from the WWE Universe quickly turned into boos, and when the duo entered the ring, and cornered Amber into a turnbuckle, Amber punched Samantha in the jaw and both her and Ashley started to beat down on her, but not for long as the fans' quickly turned back to cheers as Haylie and Sydney ran down to the ring and beaten down Samantha and Ashley.

**.x.**

"Thanks for what you two did out there." Amber said as her, Haylie and Sydney were walking back to the locker room.

"Anytime, we both had our problems with them, plus they're friends." Haylie said.

"Who are they again?" Amber asked.

"They're names are Vanessa, Brianna, Caitlyn, Ashley, Alexis, Emily and Samantha, or what Haylie would like to nickname them: Nexus 2.0." Sydney said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Because they're the sisters of the Nexus." Haylie said.

"By?" Amber asked.

"Well, it goes a little bit by this: Vanessa is the sister of Wade, Brianna the sister of Justin, Caitlyn the sister of Michael, Ashley the sister of Heath, Alexis the sister of Darren, Emily the sister of David and Samantha the sister of Skip." Haylie said.

"Oh—I knew that Vanessa chick acted like someone here on Raw." Amber said.

"You're exactamondo of that." Sydney said. "Mind if we ask you something Ambz—if you don't mind me calling you that?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, and no I don't mind." Amber said.

"Sweet—I'm calling you that for now, anyways, me and Haylie are finishing creating a group that would take down Nexus 2.0, and we need like one more person to join, and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Sydney asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Amber said.

"YAY!" Haylie said as she hugged Amber. "You are the best you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Amber said. "Now let go of me before you murder me." Amber said.

"Oh." The Long Island native said as she let go of Amber. "Sowwy." She said with a sad face.

Amber laughed a little bit before asking Sydney, "Does she act like that?"

"Yeah, but you'll get used to that after a while." Sydney said.


End file.
